Of The Sea
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: Pirates, gold and adventure were three things that Lieutenant Molly Marshall never had much interest in. But when she is kidnapped and taken to the Caribbean and back in time, she must put aside her Coast Guard values and embrace that she is now in the company of pirates who have turned her world upside down. Norrington/OC, Willabeth, Jack Sparrow Shenanigans.
1. Namesake

Some say there are things in the ocean so ancient that even God himself will not turn an eye to their existence; creatures that lurk in the deep that are so evil that not even the Devil will claim them as his own. They swear that man is only visitors to the great and mighty blue. Others, people like me, say that mankind walked out of the ocean, born on the crests of waves, rocked in the cradle of the deep. From pirates to protectors, we are born here. We find our first love in the visions of freedom that the ocean brings…many times warped by the crashing of the surf on rocks. Some even find true and eternal love no church could ever truly provide…no god could ever understand. We die here. Sometimes we may die more than once, the ocean embracing us in our watery graves as it fills us again with new lifeblood that we may serve the sea for eternity, such a price for a love so few understand.

I had such a passion and respect for the ocean and in the end, the ocean was where I turned from one side of my life to the other and truly understood what it really meant to become of the sea.

* * *

It was hot under the Florida sun. Technically, it wasn't the Florida sun anymore since we had left Florida two days ago, on a patrol that would last almost two weeks. Blue blouses hung off of pegs welded on the bulkheads, stained with white paint of those who hadn't had the wisdom to take them off. I strolled down the deck, earning salutes from each enlisted member I met…mostly non-rates but respectful ones. I was beyond excited to get this position coming from a station up in Alaska beforehand. The United States Coast Guard Cutter Swordfish sailed from St. Pete's and made patrols all along the Caribbean and the outlying United States territories. It wasn't a bad gig…if you liked getting sunburned.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Marshall." A tall, rather handsome second class boatswain's mate said, giving me a salute. I saluted back before arching an eyebrow with a smile.

"Good morning, Petty Officer Danielson." I responded, "What is the enlisted side of the house doing today?"

He kept up with my strides as we walked the 145' deck…a shorter walk than one would expect, "Well, we're going to finish up painting the bulkheads and then I told the crew if it gets any warmer they can take a morale day down below out of the heat."

I turned to him and looked out to sea, eye narrowed against the sun's glare, "Roger that. Keep an eye to the horizon. Apparently there's a storm brewing on the Tropic of Capricorn that we're supposed to go right through."

"Aye, aye." He said before giving me another salute and turning back to help a pair of female non-rates who were now arguing about what consistency the paint needed to be. Smiling and shaking my head, I looked back out to sea, wondering how a nice day could turn so ugly so quickly. Perhaps the storm would miss us. That would be ideal. Or maybe perhaps hit some land before the storm hit and wait it out. Perhaps Jamaica for some emergency liberty…God only knew I needed it what with the news of my grandmother's death only a day before.

Since she wasn't my immediate family nor was she my last remaining family so I wasn't allowed to take emergency leave, which was to be expected. Captain Beckett made sure that I was denied leave at every turn. Why the man hated me so, I would never know but he did nonetheless. I strolled alongside the deck, eyeballing the non-rates and laughing at some joke a chief said as I passed. Unlike a lot of Coast Guard stations and cutters, enlisted and officers got along quite well. I had my own quarters, being the only female officer onboard.

"Hey! Molly!" Someone shouted and I turned around to see Commander Gibbons, another Lieutenant named Stevens, and Master Chief Jordan. I smiled and walked over to the small group, giving them a halfhearted salute. Master Chief Jordan responded with a snap of his hand.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother, Lieutenant," Gibbons said bitterly, "I can't fucking believe that Beckett didn't give you time off."

I pushed my sweaty bangs back from my face and winced, "Yeah, it happens. Beckett's an asshole. Thank God he just stays up there on the bridge and I don't have to…"

"Now, Lieutenant Marshall, report to the bridge." A deep male's voice called over the intercom. I winced as Gibbons clapped me on the blue clad shoulder.

"Tough luck, kid." He said with a little grin.

"With all due respect Commander, screw you." I said with a little smirk. I hurried to mount the ladders that went to the bridge, throwing up half-assed salutes at every enlisted man or woman who was respectful enough to get out of my way. I finally found myself up on the bridge to find several men and women sitting around, listening to the radios and sending out their own broadcasts. My heart jumped to my throat when I saw the figure of Captain Beckett standing at the window, coated in the same blue that we all wore.

"Captain," I saluted and he turned around, nodding me to drop my salute.

"Yeah, hey Marshall," he said in his Southern twang. His face was sharp, like a rat's with beady eyes and mouth that always seemed like it was chewing on a lemon, "Sorry I had to deny your leave for your uncle's funeral."

My stomach bubbled with anger, "My grandma's, Captain."

"Sorry, your grandma. Anyway, with the oncoming storm and Johnson on leave, I need you to stand the mids tonight."

I gritted my teeth. I would hate to get masted, especially right now with my hatred bubbling up towards the surface, "Yeah, okay."

He stood over me menacingly, "Yes,_ SIR," _he corrected icily, "You can go about your duties, Marshall. Good afternoon."

He turned back to the porthole and I glanced over at the non-rates on the radio. Tears pricked at my eyes, threatening to fall. It was unfair. I wanted to be treated like the officer I was, not some stupid non-rate right ought of boot camp! He treated me like shit. I hadn't done anything to him and he probably cared more for the fireman apprentices than he would ever care for me.

I raced down to my quarters and brushed past Master Chief Jordan who I mumbled an apology to.

"Molly," He said softly, placing a hand on my arm, "Are you alright?"

I took a shaky breath and turned to look at him. Jordan and I went way back. He had actually been the reason I had joined the Coast Guard in the first place. My father before me had been an Admiral, a high up yuppie and Jordan had always been a good friend to my dad. He had me convinced to join up right after high school. However, I waited and got a bachelor's degree then joined and became an officer.

"No," I said softly, "No, I'm not alright. Fucking Beckett gave me midnight watch. On top of that, he granted Johnson's leave and not mine."

"I know things are tough right now, Molly. I know you're upset that Beckett has been treating you like shit but just keep your head up, alright shippy?"

I sniffled and nodded, "Okay Master Chief."

"There's my girl." He smiled at me and then continued down the passageway.

* * *

The storm rocked the boat. It was bigger than I expected and my Dramamine wasn't working whatsoever. I watched through the Big Eyes, the wind and rain stinging my face. The Swordfish danced in the waves and an old poem came to mind. It would begin by someone asking you how long you had been at sea.

_"All me bloomin' life! Me mother was a mermaid, me father was King Neptune!" _

I squinted through the big eyes, the waves dancing in the lightning that jumped through the clouds like wild horses.

_"I was born on the crest of a wave and rocked in the cradle of the deep!" _

Something dark appeared over the white capped daughters of the sea. It was long, and pierced the sky like the needle used to stitch together lines and sailing twine. My heart began to race. This was something that shouldn't have been…not in a storm like this.

_"Seaweed and barnacles are my clothes! Every tooth in me head is a marlinspike!" _

I began to ring the bell loudly, "Ship! Ship off the port bow!" I tried to scream over the storm but the howling wind drowned out my cries. I tried to call down to the bridge but there was too much water! This wasn't a storm, it was a hurricane and we were caught in the middle of it. The needle turned into a great and mighty schooner that rode the waves like a phantom, the white sails torn and covered in seaweed.

_"The hair on me head is hemp! And every bone in me body is a spar!" _

The Swordfish pitched to the starboard side. I stumbled to the side, my boot slapping a puddle of water, cold wetness dribbling down my leg. "Fuck!" I swore angrily, ringing the bell again, "This is not a drill! All hands turn to your stations!" I put my face back to the Big-Eyes when my blood turned as cold as the water dripping down my leg. A black flag with a white skull snapped in the breeze and for a second, I thought it was just my imagination. There were no pirates that had these sorts of ships…not since the 1600's! How was this possible?!

"Pirates! Pirates!" I screamed, trying to make my voice heard down on the deck where the other watch was still scanning the starboard side. I knew what I had to do. It was against Coast Guard policy to leave your post but tonight, it seemed like I was invisible. I hoped my invisibility would hold out a little longer.

The ladder down to the deck was terrifying, especially in the giant swells and darkness. The chains rattled spookily against the grating as I leapt down from the ladder and tried to race towards the door to the bridge.

_"And when I spits, I spits tar!" _

I felt my foot slip before I knew what was happening. My body hit the chain and it gave way underneath me and I was falling. The stark white boat flew past me and I saw the smoking deck where Captain Beckett was standing, shooting the breeze with a younger petty officer. Our eyes met for a split second before the silence enveloped me.

_"I'se hard!" _

I couldn't breathe. The water pressing down on every inch of my body, the sting my hip throbbing, I saw the bubbles escaping my lips.

_"I is, I am!" _

I saw the white hull turning as I kicked my legs up and tried to resurface, clawing the heavy weight above me.

_"I are!" _

My head resurfaced and I gasped, waving my hands. I could hear the piercing cry of a boatswain's whistle and I knew they were looking for me. However, they were getting farther away.

"I'M HERE!" I screamed, waving my hands. However, they didn't see me. My legs were getting tired, the 4 pound boots making it hard to kick. However, another dark shape was now looming above me and new voices began to emerge from the storm.

"Hard right to starboard, let's pick them up, Mr. Higgins!"

"Aye, Captain Bonny!"

"Don't run her over, you blue tit!"

The voice was distinctly female and slightly nasally but pierced through the storm like a knife. The brown, wooden hull was closer now and torches lit the night. I waved my hands feebly. I couldn't stay afloat forever and even if this was a figment of my imagination…

A rope ladder dropped down right next to me and I grabbed it, hauling myself up. With a jerk, the ladder moved upwards and three pairs of extremely grabby hands hauled me up onto a wooden deck.

"Captain! She's a lady!"

"Well, let's see her then," The same female voice said sharply and a flickering torch was shoved right in my face. I opened one eye and saw a pair of cold gray eyes staring back at me. The woman had a massive amount of golden hair piled atop her hair and a wicked sneer on her lips.

"Aye, we can sell this one as a whore." The woman snickered, turning on her heel, "We should reach Tortuga by sunrise and turn to port there."

"Hold up a minute!" I gasped, my heart still hammering in my chest, "Do you know who I am?!"

The woman turned around and arched an eyebrow, "I do not know nor do I wish to know. Now, you belong to me, whore."

I tried to stand up but the strong hands held me down, "I am Lieutenant Molly Marshall of the U.S. Coast Guard! You are assaulting a federal officer and I could have your ass handed to you on a silver platter, you bitch!"

"Watch your mouth, wench!" One of the men growled, "You're addressing Captain Anne Bonny, Lady of Pirates!"

"What…?" I began to say but felt my hand wrenched behind my back and a pair of super heavy handcuffs were slapped onto my wrists, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You're wears now, lovey." One of the men purred, grabbing my arm and hauling me up, "And you'll be coming with us!"

"I am a federal officer!" I screamed trying to kick anybody I could reach. However, they grabbed my legs as well and held up towards the sky, the rain hitting my face.

"Don't try and struggle. You're mine now, Miss…Marshall, was it?" Bonny turned back to me, a wicked smile on her face, "And now, we ride for the Caribbean."

The crew cheered, "And you'll be tying Miss Marshall up to the mast, Paulson. I would hate for her to miss the show."

"Show…?" I began but was grabbed roughly by the arms and pulled to the water swollen main mast. They tied me up (and I got groped a few times) and I was forced to watch as the Swordfish continued to search the area, never catching a glance of the ship that had taken Lieutenant Molly Marshall into captivity.

The boat traveled on through the night but by morning, the storm had passed and a blood red sun had begun to peak over the horizon. "Prepare for departure!" Bonny called to her men. I opened one salt encrusted eye to look over the glass sea.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice thick with a lack of sleep.

"Home, Marshall." A man's voice said calmly from behind me, "Home for us."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my head singing like a songbird. "What do you mean by home?!"

"Home," Bonny called out to me, "Home is not where, Miss Marshall. Home is when."

The air in front of the ship began to ripple and the ship started to hum. I tried to take a breath but it seemed like the air was gone from my lungs. I was forced to close my eyes as my ears popped and the ship pitched forward.

All of the sudden, the world was quiet and a rush of warm wind enveloped me. I opened my eyes to see an ocean so blue in front of me, it hurt my eyes. I was so confused by what was going on, I wanted to scream. But I knew my cries would do me no good.

Slowly, the ship turned to her port side and I saw it. The island that looked like it had come straight from the pages of a history book. Stomach dropping to my shoes, I could only watch in horror as we approached the bay that would soon become my new place in the world.

"Welcome to our home, Miss Marshall," Bonny yelled over the orders that her crew was shouting, "Welcome to Tortuga!"

* * *

**This has actually been a work in progress piece for about a year now. Ever since I got into the Coast Guard, I thought it would be interesting to see what life was like on a cutter. Well, thanks to a very dear friend of mine, I now know what it's like and so thank you to my friend who managed to sneak me onboard a cutter to show me what life was like. (Safety is obviously a far bigger concern than it is in this story on her own cutter but...)**

**This is Post-At World's End, maybe post On Stranger Tides...actually, I lied. That was not a good movie so we're not going to mess with something that ain't broken. I actually just rewatched the POTC movies for the first time since I saw At World's End in theaters when I was like...13? Something like that so forgive any canon errors that you might have seen popping up. **

**Also, a little background on what my story is going to entail: James Norrington is not deceased (How the hell can you have a relationship with a dead guy unless it's necrophilia?!) William Turner is still the captain of the Flying Dutchman, Elizabeth now resides in New Orleans with her son William Turner III. She is the owner of a well off hotel. More on that later, and another gang of pirates roams the waters. Anne Bonny was a real person and the lover of a pirate named Calico Jack. **

**Anyways, more to discuss later with you glorious people but I have work in the 'morro and must be off to bed. Until we meet again, my pretties. **

**Queenie **

**Pirates of the Caribbean (c) Disney**  
**Anne Bonny (c) Herself**  
**Coast Guard (c) The Coast Guard! **


	2. Tortuga

**WARNING! This chapter has a scene of girlxgirl sexual assult. if that bothers you, it may not be best to read this chapter. Ye have been warned!**

* * *

Tortuga was a pirate's port. You would never catch a Coast Guard officer in anywhere so lewd. EVER. Let me just say, this would not be my top vacation destination. Hell, this place wouldn't have been on the bottom of my list! It was terrible! Every 10 steps, someone would get shot in the face, bits of greasy meat splattering everywhere, making a terrible mess as the drunken pirate would merely laugh on and on, thinking he was the funniest thing in the world. Bonny led her crew like she was queen of the world...which, I guess in this world, she sort of was. People jumped out of the way when she walked by and if someone was too drunk to get out of the way, she would merely kick them aside. She was brutal.

"Get her in here," She snapped angrily, shoving me into a small doorway in one stone wall. I nearly fell over but was caught around the waist by one of her disgusting pirate friends, before shoving me down a long, reeking corridor. I was pushed into another small room where hands tore off my clothes and I doused with ice cold water. I shrieked in surprise but Bonny's open palm met my face. "You will be quiet, right now!" She snarled.

"Fuck you, bitch!" I snapped back, earning me another open faced slap.

"Keep it up and I'll kill you, girl." She seethed angrily, before turning back to the door where her men were trying to sneak a peek at my now half naked form. I noticed that it was three girls that were attempting to clean me, dumping cold water over my head again and again. The taste of salt rushed into my mouth and I tried to get a drink of water...only to spit it back out, realizing how rank it was! They would have been better off leaving me covered in salt!

"She'll sell for a tidy profit," One of the men snickered, "Just look at those tits!"

Sure, I had been blessed with nice...assets, to say the least but the crudeness of his comment made me feel ashamed and angry, "Why are you doing this?!" I asked between buckets of water. That's when the soap came out and the bra and undies came off. The girls went to work scrubbing every inch of me with pumice like soap, making my skin raw and irritated.

Bonny turned around to face me, a twinkle in her eye, "I am a merchant, my dear girl." She smirked, "A...profiteer in all matters of human transportation. You are going to be going to auction and whoever pays the highest price for you will become your new master."

I felt myself pale at her words, "Y-you mean I'm going to become a slave?!"

"In all matter of speaking yes. Of course, most young ladies like yourself get picked up to work at brothels and the like." Bonny's smirk grew wider when she saw my eyes growing larger, "Oh please! You can't tell me that you're...untouched!"

With every word, she had stepped forward and with the word 'untouched' I felt her warm digits slide between my thighs, making my breath hitch in my throat. The girls seemed oblivious to this and continued to scrub away.

"No, you can't possibly be a virgin. You're far too old. An old maid, that's what we'll call you, little slut." She purred in my ears, her fingers dancing between the wet folds to fondle the bundle of nerves that resided there, "I could be mistaking this for water but are you already wet, little slut? Do you like my fingers there?"

I never broke eye contact with her, never backed down as she slid a finger into my wet core, "Oh yes, I'm sure you like this...probably as much as you're going to lick thick pirate cock..."

She removed her fingers before I could even react, bringing her hand up to her nose and smelling, "No, definitely not a virgin. You reek of fish, little slut. How many men have you been with then, hmm? Ten? Twenty?"

"None of your goddamned business," I manged to say, trying to sound more confident than I really was. My voice was shaky, giving away my true emotions. Bonny smirked and wiped her fingers in my hair. If I hadn't still been wearing my shackles, I would have lunged at her. There was more than one way to skin a cat. I looked up to see some of her men standing at the door, stroking their dicks lecherously, grinning like heyenas. I wanted to be sick.

"So, you're going to keep me guessing then, eh little slut?" She purred, licking the remaining moisture off her fingers slowly, "Then we'll just say you've been with several men and you know how to please both men and women because it's not only men who are horny perverts in these parts."

I chose not to answer as the girls rinsed me off again, never saying a word. Maybe they had gone through the same horrific treatment Bonny was putting me through and that's why they didn't speak.

"They've all gotten their tongues cut out," Bonny explained as if reading my thoughts, "Thought it would be clever to spread rumors about some great pirate lords and they ended up paying for it. Is that what you want, little slut? Do you want your tongue cut out?"

I didn't answer for obvious reasons as they helped me step out of the large wrought iron tub and rubbed me down with rough towels that made my skin crawl. I wanted another bath to get Bonny's terrible fingers out of my mind and out of my body. They soon had my dark curls piled up on top of my head in a messy updo and wrapped a corset around my middle. They made me lean over a bed like it was some awful movie and took turns lacing up the dreaded thing until I couldn't breathe. When I turned around, I felt like my breasts would make a wonderful chin rest and then given something that may have been bloomers. It was embarassing.

"Hmm, perhaps we can get an even greater profit out of you after all, little slut," Bonny said, slowly walking in a circle around me, admiring each curve and dip that I now had, "Open your mouth and I swear to whatever god you believe in, if you bite off my finger, I will slit your throat."

I did as she asked reluctantly, my taste still lingering on her fingers like a bad joke. She looked at all my teeth and laughed in spite of herself, "You have lovely teeth. Men will pay extra to have a lass with all her teeth still in her head!"

She let me go and allowed the girls to finish dressing me in an ugly purple and green dress and stockings before slathering my face with makeup. "They want her up on stage now,, Captain." One of the men said, tucking his cock back inside his pants. Bonny turned to him and nodded sharply.

"Good. She's done anyway." She grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me back into the reeking hallway, her fingers probably leaving bruises on my skin. Another door at the end of the hallway opened and I blinked as I was led onto a brightly lit stage, hundreds of men and several women in the audience, their own bosoms spilling out over too tight of corsets.

"Lot number 474." A said, nodding to Bonny who pulled me forward and introduced me to the crowd.

"This lass is from an exotic place up in the north," She explained, "Goes by the name of Molly and has all her teeth in fair condition. She has only been with three men and a lady so she knows how to please both sexes."

Huh. So Bonny really did pay attention to my name when she wasn't fingering me. Good to know for future reference, "She knows how to read and write and is a fine collection to any brothel or whorehouse."

The man with the pea spectacles nodded and Bonny let go of me, "Any interested investors are invited to come up and inspect the lot."

About half the men and three women mounted the stage and never in my life had I been prodded, poked, fingered and fondled as much as I had been that night. Finally, when the last man slapped my left (already rather sore) breast and sat down, the bidding wars began. "We will start the bidding off at 25 pounds. Do I hear 25 pounds?"

Several hands went up but as the price soared to 300 pounds, only two investors were really interested. One was a rather handsome man with a fine moustache who was pushing the price up and the other was one of the fat women in the too tight of corset. The price went to 500 pounds and man finally stopped bidding. The fat woman won and stood up, grinning like she had just discovered a pot of gold.

"Money please, Madame LeBlanc." The auctioneer asked, holding out his hand. The woman put the money into his hand quickly and came over to inspect her prize.

"Hello, Annie dear." She said in a deep voice. I hadn't expected such a noise to come from such a woman but she seemed to know Bonny rather well.

"Hello again, Agnes," She responded coolly. Apparently the two may not have been on as good of terms as I thought. She too checked my teeth and made sure that I had all my bits and parts, but instead of Bonny's warm, teasing hand, hers was cold and quick, just to make sure I had all the pieces that made me a woman. "She's in good shape, I can assure you that."

"Indeed she is. Anyway, you have my money now, Annie. Now take off these silly shackles and make the poor girl feel like a human again. Lord only knows that she's probably sick and tired of feeling like an animal."

I silently thanked God for my savior as Bonny scowled and took off the cuffs. I rubbed my wrists and considered making a run for it but I had nowhere to go. Not to mention Madame LeBlanc had a rather wicked looking knife tucked into a garter strap and I had seen it flash in the lights several times.

"You ain't gonna run away, are you girl?" She asked me, looking me straight in the eye.

"No, Ma'am." I said just because it seemed like the proper thing to do. Madame LeBlanc smirked and then clapped me on the shoulder.

"Good! You're a smart one then. Smarter than the last girl I bought from Annie, anyways." She said with a chuckle, "Poor girl didn't even make it out the front door before she had a bullet in her head."

I swallowed noisily, catching Madame LeBlanc's attention, "Don't worry now, Sugar! Momma's got a soft spot in her heart for the girls who can read and write! You can really do all those things, can't you?"

"Of course, Ma'am."

"And none of that Ma'am stuff, either! You can call me Momma." She smiled down at me and I found myself liking the older woman much better than I liked Anne fucking Bonny. She led me off the stage, away from Bonny who was handed about three quarters of the money. We walked out into the bright daylight, men still shooting themselves in the heads and laughing like drunken lunatics. She led me over to a nicer looking establishment with bright shutters and warm decorations.

"Welcome to _Le Lis de Floraison_, your new home." She said, grinning in pride.

"It's not a...whorehouse, is it?" I asked slowly. Momma threw her head back and laughed.

"Of course it's a whorehouse, Sugar! Of course, we like to call it a Ladies Home. None of that whore things around my girls! We offer only the best of the best in ladies. Not just any pirate can come strolling through our doors!" She beamed in pride, leading me up the front steps, "Marie! Lorette! Come greet your new sister!"

Two girls a little younger than me came to the front and curtseyed at me, "Good afternoon, Sister."

"It's Molly," I tried to explain but instead got giggles.

"Not for long!" One said smiling, "Momma picks out the names of every girl here! You look like a Claudia, I think."

"I must agree with you, Marie." Momma said, "Claudia! Go with your sisters and they will show you your duties! Of course, since you know how to read and write, you will be doing quite a bit of bookwork for me. Do you know basic sums?"

"Basic..." I began, trying to think of what she meant, "Oh! You mean math? Yeah, I can do math."

"Oh good!" Momma said, clapping her hands, "You will be my official book keeper! Ladies, no need to take Claudia around with you. She will be my assistant."

The two girls nodded and smiled before running elsewhere into the house. Momma turned back to me, her warm smile still on her face, "Come! I will show you where you will be working! And we will find you something other than that horrible dress to wear!" She took me by the hand and dragged me up a set of stairs and down another hallway. Rooms lined the hallways, cheery white doors open to show the occupants inside. Instead of what I expected, I saw girls sitting on beds, laughing and giggling with one another, smiling at me as I passed.

"This doesn't seem like a brothel," I stated, trying to keep up with Momma's long strides.

"Of course it doesn't! I want all my girls to feel safe and secure before they have to work at night. I have a full staff just for the cooking and cleaning so all you have to do is relax." She pointed out interesting places in the house and I was excited to find out that it had a library, a real bathroom and dressing rooms, stuffed to the brim with clothes for all the young ladies. She led me into a room and picked out an off the shoulder dress in an olive green with detailed grapes on the bodice and skirt with white trimming. Oh how I wished I had grabbed my boondockers before I had left! They would have been so much more comfortable than the pinchy shoes that I had to shove my feet into. I felt like I was at an old time school more than a brothel with warm hallways and billowing curtains, so different than the rabble outside the mansion.

She finally led me to an office where several books were scattered, "Alright dear," She said, putting the books in my hands. They were full of sums and figures, rather simple to figure out and what appeared to be a guest book. She then handed me a quill and ink bottle and led me back downstairs. "In the evenings when our gentlemen start arriving, you will take down a name, take down the name of the girl they have chosen to be with for the evening and how much they paid you. Most girls cost around 50 pounds but some cost upwards of a hundred. Virgins are usually around 150 and girls under 18 are 125."

I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. Of course this would be expected of this day and age. And something was nagging me in the back of my mind not to disclose where I had come from in fear that Anne Bonny would soon find me again. I merely swallowed back the horror rising in my gut and nodded, following her downstairs. "I've written down the prices of our girls in the back of the book."

I turned back to the end of the book and noted the names and prices that followed. Nodding, we walked back down the stairs and she showed me to a pedestal where I was supposed to be stationed as the gentlemen arrived. She then explained that once each man had chosen a lady and had taken her to bed, I would go to sleep myself...only to wake up the next morning and sort out all the money and sums of the night before.

_'At least I'm not selling my body,' _I thought bitterly as I followed Momma through the house, introducing me to young ladies who seemed genuinely happy that I was there. Maybe they were happy because I wouldn't be stealing any of their commissions, "How much do I get paid, Momma?" I asked. The woman turned around surprisingly fast, a glare in her eyes.

"Paid? You don't get paid anything, Sugar! I pay for your meals, your clothes and your room here. Not to mention, you also have to work off what I paid for you." She smirked and crossed her hands over her giant chest, "And if you want me to keep you, you're gonna have to work like all these other girls do. You're sharing your bookwork with another one of my girls, Colette."

A small mew escaped my lips as I realized that even though I was still behind a book, I would still stick my chest out just to earn my keep.

* * *

Night descended on Tortuga and if the place could get any louder, it did. I pulled out the letcher that would keep track of the men just as the guests started arriving. I was shocked to see some women among the men, just as rough as some of the men who walked through. However, more than half were dressed like true gentlemen in coats with canes and monocles. I was downright shocked to see some of these pirates.

"Good evening sir, welcome!" I would smile and write down the pirate's name in the book as he told me as such. Just as I thought we would close the doors for the night, a hand covered in rings stopped the door from opening, making me jump back slightly. This hand was connected to the arm of a rather scuzzy (if not handsome) pirate sporting dreadlocks, darkly lined eyes and a multitude of jewels and a pistol.

"Evening," He muttered, teetering slightly. I could tell that he was just tipsy enough to have a bit of a wobble to his step but wasn't quite drunk enough to keep from falling over.

"Er, good evening sir. Welcome. Can I help you find someone?" I asked, trying to keep my friendly smile. Suddenly, Momma was behind me, beaming at the man with dreads.

"Welcome to _Le Lis de Floraison, _Captain Sparrow! How may I help you this evening?" Momma asked, pushing me out of the way for a moment. The man's eyes met mine and he gave me a slight smirk.

"I want that one, right there." He said, pointing right at me. My heart sank to my feet as Momma spun around, smiling at me.

"Of couse, Captain! She's new to this so you'll have to excuse her. Her price is 100 pounds."

"Wait..." I began before Momma shot me a glare over her shoulder. Sparrow put a bag of something on the pedestal and Momma quickly counted it out, "Momma..."

"Shush Claudia!" She hissed, turnign back to Sparrow, "She'll be right with you! Here's your room key."

Sparrow took it with a nod and with one more sloppy salute that made me wince, walked up the stairs, "Momma, I don't know anything about pleasing men for money..."

She raised a hand like she was going to strike me but then put it down, "It's just like pleasing a man for your own pleasure! Captain Sparrow is a very wealthy client and you will see that he gets his needs taken care of, understood?"

I nodded miserably and mounted the stairs, about to seal my fate with whatever terrible thing Sparrow had planned for me. However, as I walked through the door, I noticed the room was dark and Sparrow was nowhere to be seen.

"Sir?" I called into the darkness.

"Close the door, Love. You and I are going to have a talk."

* * *

**Oh dear...this doesn't look good for Molly! What does Jack know about her? What will happen in the bedroom? Only time will tell in the next chapter! Read and review!**

**Queenie**

**Pirates (c) Disney**  
**Molly Marshall (c) The Queen of Asgard**


	3. That's CAPTAIN Sparrow

I knew how my eyes betrayed me. Betrayed? No, I wanted him to know who I was. I wanted him to know the hell I had been put through.

"What do you mean?"I asked in a clear, consistant tone of voice, shutting the door behind me, "I didn't think gentlemen talked to ladies when...well..."

The man, who was sitting in a chair, boots propped up on the desk with his hat tipped down over his eyes, looked up at me, his dark eyes sealing my own like a fly in amber. I couldn't tear myself away from this man's glare. "I saw you come into port, Love. On Bonny's ship, no less in pants and a pair of rather...shiny boots." He narrowed his eyes and pulled out a green bottle that I was assuming was probably not juice before uncorking it and swallowing a good portion of the liquid inside. "Where, if I may inquire, do you hail from?"

I scoffed, and walked over to the window to look out over the brawls and drunken festivities in the street below, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

The smile dropped from my face and I looked back at him. Even though he reeked of booze, his eyes were still sharp and clear and something told me that he wouldn't be surprised by my tale. I sighed and sat down on the bed, instead choosing to glare intently at the floor instead of him, "I'm from...well, I guess I'm from a different time...I think. It's the first I've admitted to myself that I traveled back in time but now that I'm here, sitting in a fucking whorehouse...maybe I can admit to myself a little better." I laughed bitterly, "I fell off a boat in my world and that horrible excuse of a human being picked me up and brought me back here!"

The man's lips parted into a leer, "Did you so happen to see a jewel around said Captain's neck when she brought you up on deck?"

I furrowed my brow, "No, I didn't see anything of particular interest. She wore a lot of necklaces but nothing that would have..."

Like a movie, an image flashed into my mind. It was in first person so I was looking right up at Bonny, the first time she had pulled me up on deck and I was wiping sea foam from my eyes. She wore a long silver chain with something hanging from it. It might have actually been glowing or it may have been glowing in the swinging lamps but the pendant she wore was that of an eye and in the very middle of it, was a blue gem, probably the size of my pinkie nail.

The eye stared back at me as I tried to blink the image out of my head, "Uh...yes. She had something with her..."

He stood up and sat down next to me, his breath reeking, "What was it, love?"

I closed my eyes, trying to picture it perfectly, "It was an eye with a blue middle stone that looked like it was glowing."

The man jumped off the bed and gave me a funny little bow, "It has been a pleasure, my dear...what did you say your name was again?"

I scowled, standing up as well, "It's Molly! And if you're leaving me here, you could at least take me with you."

The man seemed generally confused, "Why would I do that?"

"Because I don't belong here!" I spat, trying to march indignantly (which was hard to do in four inch heels) over to him. Even though he still dwarfed me by about three inches, it was nice to actually glare at someone, "If you know something about the eye that's going to get me home, take me with you so I can at least get back to my time!"

The man looked at me like he was really contemplating taking some girl he had just met in a brothel with him, "Tell you what, Love. You get that pretty necklace off of Bonny and then we'll talk."

"Wait, what?!" I demanded as he gave me a wave and then turned on his heel, "I don't even know who you are!"

He turned around dramatically like he had been expecting me to ask that very question, "Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow."

I crossed my arms over my chest and sneered at him, "And where can I reach you when I get this necklace, _Captain_ Sparrow?"

He gave me a little smirk, "Oh don't worry, Love. We'll know if you have the necklace." With that, he turned around once again and then swung the door open, "Bonny just so happens to stay at the Blue Macaw. You might be able to catch here there before her ship leaves in the morning..."

"I don't even know how I'm going to sneak in!" I called after him, "Or what if Bonny catches me?"

"You seem like a smart lass, I'm sure you'll think of something!" Sparrow's voice drifted up the stairs, leaving me to merely stomp my foot against the ground and internally scream my life away.

* * *

The Blue Macaw was a rather calm, out of the way tavern away from the hustle and bustle (or drunken debauchery) of the rest of Tortuga. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was getting this weird time traveling stone from Bonny. At least I assumed it was a weird time traveling stone thing. How could I be stupid enough to believe that this stone could really go back and forth? Apparently stupid is was stupid does because I had slipped out of the window of the brothel and tied my hair back and had wrapped a sheet around my head and face. Hopefully, I could pass as some lost traveler who wanted to stay the night. Maybe the cargo of a traveling merchant...which I already sort of was.

Pushing back the door, I took a deep breath and walked into the quiet pub and inn. The lower floor was pretty dead. Only a few drunkards lay about on tables, softly snoring away in the dantiest manner I had ever seen come from an intoxicated person. Nobody I knew got that shit-faced and sounded that pretty. I looked around the dimmed room to make sure that Bonny wasn't sitting at a table. The man at the bar looked up and watched me come in.

"Take a seat, love." He said in a Cockney accent. I sat and then pulled out a small bag of coins...the same money that Jack had paid for me with. The man raised an eyebrow as I cleared my throat softly, trying to make my voice as deep as possible without sound suspicious.

"I, er, am looking for a room to stay the night in." I said softly, "How much would that be?"

"Only a shillin' Miss." He said, still eyeballing the bag of gold. I opened it and threw three gold pieces on the table.

"Will this suffice?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh, it will do quite nicely Miss." He said, nodding up the stairs, "Go right up there. Your room is the last door on the port side. Have a fair evening."

"A fair evening?" I mumbled under my breath as I mounted the steps and walked up into the gloom. I could tell that some of the rooms were occupied because I could hear the squeak of mattresses and the grunting of men and women. I wrinkled my nose, praying that she wasn't behind one of these doors. Finally, I heard silence behind one door and I dared open it. It wasn't Bonny but some rugged looking man stooped over an old, warped writing desk. Closing the door behind me silently, I continued on, listening in for anything else. I dropped the sheet and opened another door, this time striking gold. There in the middle of the bed was a sleeping figure, a candle still burning next to her, casting shadows on the wall.

"Bonny," I breathed quietly, stepping into the room but leaving the door ajar. I silently did a once over of her chest and realized the necklace that Jack had wanted wasn't there! Mentally kicking myself, I glanced over to see the tussle of jewelry on the bedside table. I breathed a sigh of relief and then slunk over to the plethora of gold, silver and bronze. The necklace had to be in here somewhere. Why did someone have to wear this much jewelry anyway?

I attempted to paw through the rings, necklaces and other assorted trinkets before realizing that any noise would wake the dozing Pirate Lady from the deep. However, as I made the mass of precious metals, I didn't realize that a ring was making its way towards the edge of the wood until I heard a CLINK on the floor. It wouldn't have been much, but it was enough to make Bonny sit up instantly, eyes ablaze and it only took her a few more seconds for her eyes to turn to me and for them to lock onto my thieving little hands.

"You," She snarled, her hand already reaching around her to grab her pistol. Without a second thought, I scooped up the entire pile of jewelry and raced from the room before she had time to give chase, "STOP! THIEF!"

Doors opened as sleepy heads and bedraggled heads looked out to see me flying like a bat outta hell down the stairs, just as something whizzed over my head to embed itself in the wood, "STOP HER!"

It was too late. I was already through the tavern and out the door, rings and trinkets falling in my wake. I heard someone fall upstairs, probably getting caught up in the sheet I have left in the hallway. Whoops.

I wasn't twenty paces down the dirt road when a pair of hands gripped my shoulders and pulled me into a bush. I screamed as I went careening over...only to find myself face to face with a man with a pair of rather impressive mutton chops. He put a dirty finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet and for some reason, I actually did. "You must be the young lady that Jack was sayin' something about." He looked down at the jewels spilling out of my hands, "Lord in heaven, Girl! If I knew ye had been grabbin' all of Bonny's things, I would have asked you to grab her bloomers while you were there."

I dropped the jewels on the ground, "Who the hell are you?!"

The man hesitated for a moment before answering, "The name is Gibbs, Miss Molly, Joshamee Gibbs. I am Captain Jack's first mate and need you to come with me...unless you'd rather your entrails be cut out by Bonny's men."

Already, I could hear shouts of "find the girl!" In the distance. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I got the necklace, he owed me this. What if he was going to rape me, this Sparrow guy? Well, I couldn't have been in a worse pickle, that's for sure.

"Yeah, okay, let's go." I said, trying to stand up...but not before Gibbs made me sit back down in the dirt.

"But not until you pick out the necklace. I don't want to be weighed down by all those gems that ye picked off from Bonny."

I nodded and sorted through the jewels until I found what I was looking for. The eye still glittered up at me. Bonny had been a fool to think that I wouldn't come back for my revenge...okay, so maybe I hadn't really been looking for revenge in the first place. Hell, who was I kidding? Revenge hadn't even been on my mind! What if I took the necklace and made a break for it? Well...I didn't know how to use it so I'd be screwed at that point. Maybe I'd find someone along the way who knew how and who would help me get home. I draped the necklace around my throat, surprised how heavy it was and tucked it under my dress's collar.

"Okay, let's go." I said, "Point me to the direction of where we're going."

"Follow me," Gibbs poked his head out of the bushes and nodded when it was clear. We raced through the dirty streets of a place I never hoped to see again, trying to keep our heads down. I hoped I wasn't walking headfirst into a trap but what choice did I have? Stay here and get caught by either Madame LeBlanc or Bonny, both would probably want my body in one way or another or find my way home? Of course the latter of the two is exactly what I would do. I would find my way to return back to the Swordfish and my shipmates.

While running out, I saw a rubbish pile with a familiar set of blue clothes and boots sitting out for anyone to take. My stomach leapt with happiness. Those were my clothes. I ran over and managed to scoop them up just as someone walked around the corner and started shouting at me.

"Do you make a commotion like this everywhere you go, Miss Molly?" Gibbs asked breathlessly as we ran.

"No, this is a first for me." I said as I followed him down to the docks. Hundreds of ships were docked but the one that Gibbs led me to looked like it was getting ready to take off. Members raced around the deck, putting things away and unfurling sails. Jack Sparrow was in the middle of it all, yelling out commands.

"Captain," Gibbs said, beaming as we walked up the brow. Jack turned to us, his eyebrow cocked, "I brough the girl. She was just where you said she was going to be."

"Of course she was, you moron," Jack said sharply, "I told her to go there." He turned to me and gave me a smile, "Well, here you are then."

"Yeah, here I am," I repeated, unsure of what to say, "So...Bonny's men are chasing me. Any chance we can get out of here?"

"Yes, yes!" He stood out of the way and allowed us to come onboard the ship, "Welcome aboard The Black Pearl, Miss Molly..."

"You can call me Miss Marshall, Sparrow." I said coldly, turning to watch the sails come down. I heard Gibbs groan behind me and suddenly, felt something cold and heavy around my wrist. Snapping my head down, I groaned when I saw a handcuff around the arm that wasn't holding my clothes.

"And you can call me _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. And from here on out, you are my prisoner, Miss Marshall. Savvy?" He gave me another one of those smiles that made me want to punch him and I knew that there would be no getting home with this crew.

* * *

**My writer's block is slowly coming to a halt and I haven't been writing nearly as much as I need to. I need to bring my laptop out to tower with me and have an awesome writing session. Thanks to everyone who's following and who's favoritied this story! It's so bloody hard to get Jack's character right. If I made him OOC, I apologize. My first time working with him. It's fun...but hard work. **

**Pirates (c) Disney**  
**Molly Marshall (c) Me! **


End file.
